


Jaladhara

by Inkn1ght1



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, soft spoken Mahendra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: Devasena is not amused by Mahendra's rebellion. He says he is going to bring home a girl to meet with the family. But she also heard what her quietly stubborn son did not say. That he didn't care whether they agreed with his choice, he had decided. Amarendra is no support in this. Now all that is left is for her to meet the girl.





	Jaladhara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts).



> this was written at the very last minute possible. Its not proof read. Please forgive any mistakes.

Mahendra was shy as a child. He didn't care for toys. All he wanted was pictures of waterfalls. And vacations, to see waterfalls. He never rebelled as a teenager.  Sometimes, her brother would wonder if Mahendra  was switched at birth and the child they had belonged to some  saintly woman .  Bhalladeva wondered the same recalling how Amarendra was the reason their mother got grey hair when they she was  just 30 .  So, it didn't quite surprise Devasena when Mahendra told them about the girl he was dating, and wanted to bring home to them . 

They arranged for a sunday brunch meting the same weekend. Amarendra was more giddy about it than Mahendra and Devasena combined. 

The girl wore a yellow green saree and a beautiful smile. She was well mannered and laughed with ease. It was easy to see how such a sunny personality might have attracted her son. Amarendra, Devasena could see, seemed smitten with the girl. It wasn't something that happened often.

But Devasena could see the shadows behind Avantika's eyes.

She also felt the girls fingers while passing on a bowl of carrot dish. It wasn't soft or  carefully maincured.  Avantika's blunt finger nails had a sunny yellow paint on them which didn't quite hide the dark brown stains on the edges of her thumb nail . And her fingers were rough, work hardened. Avantika was no sweet summer child. And Devasena would not  be fooled by her smigagles and laughter.

She asked Mahendra to help her bring out the fruit platter and confronted him in the hall. 

"Does that girl know you are the heir to the largest business conglomerate in the country?"

"Amma," Mahendra chided  softly , "Her name is Avantika. And she knows about our company. She is not impressed."

Devasena raised one eyebrow.

"As far as she  is concerned all my claims to Mahishmati Sons is  basically riding on your coat tails. "

Devasena smiled. This she liked about the girl. 

"I want to talk to her alone."

 

Mahendra shook his head. " No. Amma, please."

"I won't interrogate her."

"I love her Amma."

Devasena sighed.

"Do you know who she is?

"Yes."

"And?"

"She is the owner and chief mechanic at Avanti's Two wheeler repair shop on Kobbler Avenue." 

Devasena gaped.

"She is also a dirt biker. She has quite a few records and trophies that she won racing. "

WOW

Devasena liked this girl..err woman.

"I  really do wanna talk to her alone now." Devasena argued.

"No way." Mahendra was as stubborn

"I would like to talk to you." Avantika joined them.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Uncle wanted me to come look for you."

"Come."

Devasena ordered and Avantika followed her to the kitchen, 

Their kitchen garden spread outside. And that's where they found themselves stopping.

Devasena straightened a tomato vine and Avantika held out a hook for her to drop the vine on.

"I do not have your pedigree, or your class. I own my workshop, and live in a two bedroom house atop it. I have no wish for wealth like yours. I live  comfortably and I also have a little bit of nest egg growing for when I retire from racing."

Devasena did not fill in the silence.

So, Avantika continued.

"I dont have any parents or other relatives. All I have is my shop and now, Mahendra. I didn't know who he was when I first met him. But even if I did, it would not have mattered to me. He is an amazing man. His strength has helped me through a difficult time already. I do not know what he sees in me, but he loves me. I trust him. I want to make a life with him."

Avantika took a deep breath.

"And do you love him?"

"I do."

Devasena smiled. 

" I think I know what he sees in you." 

Devasena motioned to her boys who were trying to hide their big bodies behind the beans trellis. 

"My son," she told Avantika, "sees waterfalls in your eyes."


End file.
